


minecraft, but we swap bodies

by ternall



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bodyswap, Fluff and Crack, No Smut, Other, Rated T for swearing, Realistic Minecraft, SBI FAMILY DYNAMIC POG, can be read as romantic or platonic, either way it's fluffy, no beta we die like wilbursoot in skyblockle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ternall/pseuds/ternall
Summary: dream (george) spawned into the new world, flexing his fingers."woah, this is really cool," george whistled, eyeing the green vegetation around him. "i'm not colorblind anymore."george's (dream's) body appeared half a second later."what the fU-"~or, dream and george swap bodies for a day~intentional lowercase
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	minecraft, but we swap bodies

**Author's Note:**

> wholesome  
> since this is a crackfic, any jokes/puns you might see are completely intentional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i have no idea how plugins work just go with it lol)

dream yawned, sitting up in his bed. checking his phone and opening his dms, he saw that it was 2:45 PM. dream sighed. the last night and early morning was spent coding a new plugin. the plugin would allow dream and ~~george~~ another player to swap bodies in the game. quickly grabbing a water bottle from his mini-fridge, he sat down in front of his pc. dream opened up discord, seeing that george was in a vc alone. as he joined, he was met with one of his friend's signature screams.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO- hey dream!" dream wheezed. only george would act like this.

"hi gogy, you wanna try this new plugin i made? i need someone to test it with."

"sure. and don't call me that." was the sassy reply dream was met with. now, he wasn't technoblade, but this was going all according to his master plan. he was going to be spending quality time with george!

* * *

feeling the familiar feeling of being sucked into the server, he heard george's voice on discord.

"i'm in!"

dream (george) spawned into the new world, flexing his fingers.

"woah, this is really cool," george whistled, eyeing the green vegetation around him. they were in a jungle biome. "i'm not colorblind anymore."

george's (dream's) body appeared half a second later.

"what the fUCK?" dream shouted, eyes getting used to the clearly unnatural yellow that seemed to be everywhere. his voice was different, and less rough. laying back down on the grass, he looked at the sky. it was the only thing that was normal. 

"language," teased george. "also, i've had to deal with this for my entire life, so shut up."

"well, clearly _i haven't_."

collapsing into a wheeze, and soon followed by dream, george noticed that his, no, _dream's_ body was slightly longer. finally standing up and looking around, he realized that he would be taller than dream.

"wait, wait, wait. dream, stand up."

"wait why-" dream was cut off, looking _up_ (up! he couldn't believe it) at george in his body, practically towering over him.

"oh my god, no wonder you always tease me about my height. you're so wittle now." 

"dude, sHUT UP!"

* * *

the rest of the day was followed with bickering and chasing, not even bothering to finish the game. they created a treehouse on one of the tallest trees they could find. there were some times where they lied down, in peace, or they ate. they even made a cake to "celebrate george not being colorblind anymore."

watching the sunset, they stood at their makeshift balcony. george yawned, placing down his bed. dream put his bed next to george's.

"george," dream sternly said.

"yeah, what is it?" george asked, boredly.

"i'm,"

dream waited a beat,

"i'M GAY FOR THE EGG!"

"i'm gonna go to bed." george sighed, going to bed.

slipping into the bed with his socks on, they platonically cuddled for the rest of the night.


End file.
